There are various devices known in the prior art for strategy games. There are a series of strategy games known in the art as the “Blue Sky Series” of games. These games related to air plane military combat throughout history. The basic rules regarding the “Blue Sky Series” of games were copyrighted and published at least as early as 1996. Various rule modifications have also been published.